


Las voces del océano

by orphan_account



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angry Sex, Angst, Car Sex, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, RMS Titanic, SHIPS ARE GOING TO SINK, Smut, Tragic Romance, marvel AU
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le decían el Barco de los Sueños aunque la hidrodinámica del buque no le parecía nada de ensueño Tony Stark pero, durante un trayecto bastante corto, él y todos los pasajeros entenderían que habla de sueños de ángeles y sirenas. Titanic!Marvel AU. Sí, suena estúpido, pero necesita una oportunidad</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

# Las voces del océano

### Prólogo

#### Le decían el Barco de los Sueños, decían que ni Dios podría hundir un buque tan grande y que revolucionaría los viajes transatlánticos, pero para Anthony E. Stark no era otra cosa más que un barco más grande, sin ninguna innovación particular que realmente indicara un antes y un después y en la navegación; tenía más bodegas, es todo. Por esta razón, el excéntrico y famoso inventor de la época caminaba por la pasarela del barco con gesto aburrido, criticando detalles de la distribución de las chimeneas del buque o la posible resistencia de las ventanillas de los camarotes en voz alta sin hablarle a nadie en particular; su acompañante, socio y compañero de laboratorio, el Dr. Banner, había llegado al puerto mucho antes que él porque tenía la costumbre de la puntualidad que a él le faltaba, pero hablaba como si su amigo estuviera con él. A decir verdad, tan tarde iba que solo él y otro caballero de cabello oscuro se enfilaban hacia la compuerta del navío, el resto de las personas ya estaban abordo, agitando pañuelos blancos para decir adiós a la multitud que se quedaba en el puerto, observando la partida de aquel titán de hierro y acero.

 

#### Volviendo a los dos caballeros dilatorios, ambos llegaron a la cubierta de primera clase casi al mismo tiempo pero el otro hombre se adelantó a Tony, extendiendo su boleto con un gesto elegante y parsimonioso como su voz al decir "Loki Laufeyson. Había una multitud para llegar aquí, lamento la demora" al oficial de cubierta, mirando por encima del hombro al inventor con un gesto de fastidio, aparentemente muy aliviado de poder librarse de la habladuría interminable y ser conducido hacia su camarote. Tony solo volcó sus ojos castaños y le tendió su pasaje al oficial, de paso examinando de reojo la musculatura que se hacía notoria en su porte y su cabello rubio perfectamente peinado.

#### –Bienvenido al RMS Titanic, señor Stark. Lo estábamos esperando.

#### –¿Es queja? –ironizó al recuperar su pasaje con una sonrisa desvergonzada que se desvaneció de golpe al toparse los ojos azules del oficial, serios y recriminatorios, contrastantes con una perfecta sonrisa tan blanca como su uniforme.

#### –No, señor –contestó el oficial rubio perforando el boleto del ingeniero antes de devolvérselo, aun si éste estaba seguro de que había un deje reproche por el incumplimiento de los horarios. Así solían ser los marinos y maquinistas, se recordó Stark al quitarse el sombrero y poner un pie en el barco, quedándose estupefacto un momento por la velocidad en la que dicho oficial cerró la compuerta tras su espalda, hizo un saludo a otros marinos presentes y se retiraron con una velocidad que gritaba "eficiencia". Tras ese breve momento de confusión, una camarista se acercó al inventor, señalándole el camino hacia su camarote donde encontró su compañero con la mitad del instrumental ya desempacado e instalado en la habitación.

#### –¡Bruce! –Exclamó al llegar con los brazos extendidos, sonriendo radiantemente otra vez en espera de un abrazo de su compañero. Su camarada de apariencia cansada pero enternecida, solo se acercó tendiéndole una mano, pero Tony tiró de su mano para abrazarlo fuertemente.

#### –Hola, grandulón.

#### –Llegas tarde, Stark. –Recrimina Bruce Banner, un hombre de estatura media y fornido de cabello algo desordenado, científico casi tan reconocido como Anthony Stark. Éste último lo estrujaba con tanta fuerza que terminó por reír y darle unas palmadas amistosas en la espalda antes de separarse, regresando al montaje de su laboratorio pues parecía que el par de científicos no descansaban ni durante el trayecto.

#### Le decían el Barco de los Sueños aunque la hidrodinámica del buque no le parecía nada de ensueño Tony Stark pero, durante un trayecto bastante corto, él y todos los pasajeros entenderían que le llamaban así por los sueños con ángeles, fantasmas y sirenas.


	2. Serendipia

Aún si el RMS Titanic era el barco más grande de su tiempo, se podía sentir como las olas del mar mecían el navío desde que se ponía un pie en él, o es lo que aseguraba Loki Laufeyson, quien se aferraba a una de las paredes tapizadas de su camarote de primera clase con la cara ligeramente verdosa y perlada de sudor. El coñac de la botella de cristal de la mesa que tenía al lado a penas y se movía, pero el mareo que sentía le revolvía el estómago y hacía temblar sus rodillas; para ser francos, Loki no se había soltado desde la pared desde que dejaron los últimos baúles de ropa en su camarote y el servicio se retiró. Ahora el atronador bramido de la bocina del barco acompañado de gritos y aplausos, tanto en cubierta como en el puerto, indicaban que el buque zarpaba. Los ojos verdes de nuestro actor se abrieron de par en par y se despegó de la pared, saliendo a toda prisa de su camarote en dirección a la cubierta, totalmente dispuesto a demandar que lo dejaran bajar.

 

No obstante, cuando logró salir a cubierta, pasando por en medio de una multitud que le daba el último adiós al puerto de Liverpool  para poder llegar a la barandilla a codazos, se encontró con algunas decenas de metros que lo separaban de tierra firme. El reconocido actor de teatro, giró el cuello hacia ambos lados, buscando a algún oficial que pudiese hacer volver el barco de inmediato pero solo había gente… gente en todos lados. Loki respiró profundo el aroma salino del mar al sostenerse firmemente de la barandilla de metal, cerrando los ojos y esperando que poco a poco el mareo (y la multitud) desapareciera lentamente. Cuando no escuchó más ruido que el de la proa rompiendo las aguas, el joven se dio la media vuelta abriendo los ojos, topándose con la última persona que esperaría o desearía toparse abordo.

 

–¿Hermano?

–Yo no soy tu hermano.

 

A solo unos pasos de distancia se encontraba un hombre de melena rubia y ojos azules, nada parecido él, de cabello negro y complexión más fina, que pudiera afirmar que realmente fueran hermanos. Thor Odinson estaba delante de él con la boca entreabierta tras una década completa sin haber visto a su hermano menor, y ambos estaban tan cambiados que era difícil saber como es que se habían reconocido; por ahora solo se miraban plantados a la duela de la cubierta mirándose a los ojos sin notar al resto de los pasajeros que poco a poco iban de vuelta a sus camarotes, quizá a terminar de desempacar como era el caso de quien parecía ser la señora Odinson que ahora tomaba el brazo de Thor.

 

–Cariño, ¿quién es él? –preguntó la bella de cabello negro, que sostenía un bebé envuelto en una manta rosada en un brazo y con la otra mano tiraba de la manga del rubio.

–Es mi… –no pudo terminar la oración antes de darse cuenta de que Loki se alejaba a toda prisa en dirección a la popa con pasos veloces gracias a sus piernas largas y a una ira que podían notar todavía en Gran Bretaña. Thor dejó un beso en la frente de su mujer y le pidió que le esperase en el camarote, no tardaría, y trotó en busca de su hermano aun sin creer que lo había encontrado después de diez años.

–¡Loki! ¡Espera!... ¿por qué te has marchado así? –preguntó tomándolo del brazo al alcanzarlo poco antes de llegar a la baranda de la popa. El menor levantó la vista lentamente, con una expresión soberbia y desdeñosa que destilaba veneno, mientras que el mayor mantenía la alegría y la confusión en su mirada.

–Suéltame, Thor. –dijo entre dientes tratando de soltarse, pero en lugar de eso, el rubio lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que pensó que se partiría por mitad; sin embargo, se percibía una calidez y un amor en ese abrazo que ya solo recordaba en vagas memorias de la infancia que algunas veces le sabían a mentiras. Loki se mordió la lengua y apretó los puños para no decir nada ni corresponder el abrazo, simplemente esperó a que el rubio aflojara el abrazo pero aun así lo mantuvo sujeto de los hombros.

–Hermano, no sabes cuanto tiempo te he buscado… y te he encontrado cuando pensé que perdería toda oportunidad…

–Te repito, Odinson: no somos hermanos. –lo interrumpió de nuevo obligando a que lo soltara, sacudiéndose las mangas y acomodándose la bufanda verde que usaba sobre los hombros como adorno.

–Para mí lo eres, Loki.

–No demostraste tu lealtad fraternal muy bien que digamos.

–Sigues molesto por eso…

–No ¿tú crees? –dijo con amargo sarcasmo al pasarse la mano por su cabello negro peinado hacia atrás, retrocediendo y dando un giro con gracia para mirar el horizonte, donde ya no podía distinguirse el puerto. Ya no podía regresar. –¡Oh! Tu linda esposa ¡y una bebita! Leí en el periódico que Odin te dejó la compañía, debes tener una vida maravillosa. –Loki notó la culpa reflejándose en el rostro de su hermano y sonrió con malsana satisfacción.

–Vivo bien. ¿Y tú? También te ves bien… digo, para estar aquí abordo.

–¿Cómo no sabes que vengo en tercera clase y mi vida ha sido terrible?

 

Por un momento Thor se imaginó a su hermano vagando por las calles, metido en problemas, pero al siguiente se dio cuenta de que Loki se veía bien vestido y con un semblante apuesto a pesar de lo enfermizo que era de niño, era listo y estaba seguro de que se las ingenió para conseguir lo que quería.

 

–De acuerdo, si quieres saber te diré que me estuve en Londres y en París actuando, y ahora voy a probar suerte en América. Broadway está urgentemente necesitada de teatro clásico y de calidad, no esa bazofia yankee.

–Jamás pensé en buscarte fuera de Noruega… -murmuró apenado.

–Es porque te dieron músculos en lugar de cerebro. –era una vieja forma de insultarlo, que usaba con mucha frecuencia cuando su padre los atrapaba haciendo alguna travesura, así que no pudieron evitar sonreír por la nostalgia, pero se notaba el dolor y el rencor cargado en él.

–Ya no importa, te he encontrado…

–No. Debiste haberme apoyado. Debiste huir conmigo en lugar de quedarte cómodamente con mami.

–Tú no debiste haberte marchado.

 

                El tono de las voces iba subiendo.

 

–¡Oh! ¡Mi error! Después de todo el enfermo depravado soy yo, debí quedarme a que me curasen lo homosexual con terapia de choques eléctricos ¿no?

–Padre no haría eso…

–¿Crees que soy estúpido? ¿qué no se lo que le hacen a “los de mi tipo”?

 

Thor guardó silencio sin poder sostener un segundo más la mirada cargada de ira y sufrimiento de su hermano; quizá no había dormido en una caja de cartón, pero se notaba que ya no era el mismo, que estaba verdaderamente herido y que le había costado llegar a donde estaba. Loki bufó tratando de tranquilizarse, respirando hondo y moviendo el cuello para mitigar las ganas mezcladas de darle un puñetazo en la nariz y un beso apasionado en los labios. _Tiene esposa y quién sabe cuantos hijos más._

 

–Señor Odinson, si me disculpa. –susurró imprimiendo desprecio ponzoñoso en cada sílaba al pasar por su lado, pero la mano fuerte del rubio lo detuvo del hombro.

–No te dejaré ir, Loki. No esta vez. –contestó mirándole con seriedad y determinación, cosas que no tenía cuando ambos eran más jóvenes, quizá.

–Como gustes, yo haré que te vayas por tu propio pie en cuanto lleguemos a América. – _Quédate con tu fea esposa y tus apestosos mocosos, yo no te necesito… ellos sí._

Dicho esto, se soltó con un brusco jalón y se encaminó de regreso a su camarote. Ya no tenía náusea, pero si un dolor creciente en el pecho provocado por sentimientos que creía olvidados.


	3. Poyezdka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Referencias históricas al final del capítulo.

Subido el último pasajero, algún excéntrico millonario de cabello oscuro y actitud prepotente, el sargento de Marina, Steve Rogers, saludó a los tripulantes una última vez antes de dirigirse al puente de mando, saludar solemnemente al capitán y al resto de los oficiales, ocupando su puesto y acatando una serie de órdenes del capitán, todos listos para zarpar en cuanto se diera la voz. Se sentía el entusiasmo en el aire dentro del puente de mando, el olor a nuevo del barco, la visión del horizonte en la proa y la emoción de los tripulantes mientras que fuera de la cabina se escuchaba el clamor de los pasajeros diciendo adiós desde la cubierta de paseo; tras dos horas de retraso gracias a los pasajeros que había recibido hacía solo algunos minutos, el RMS Titanic zarpó al medio día del 14 de abril de 1912 y Steve lo anotó en la bitácora de la tripulación entre otras formalidades, absurdas e indiferentes para el titán de acero que se deslizaba a toda máquina hacia América.

 

Las embarcaciones por lo general necesitaban tres oficiales además del capitán, pero un navío de semejante tamaño llevaba a bordo a 6 oficiales al mando por diversas cuestiones extra que atender, cada uno con labores muy específicas. Una de estas cuestiones era la custodia y protección de Natalya Romanov, una de las hijas del emperador Nikolái II de la Rusia Imperial; ahora que se respiraba un ambiente de tensión en toda Europa a sabiendas de que de un momento a otro estallaría una guerra sin precedentes y que en los Balcanes se urdían diversas revoluciones, se habían resuelto a sacar a la familia imperial discretamente de Europa. Esta era la labor específica encomendada al sargento Rogers, además del orden y la seguridad de los pasajeros.

 

Por esta razón, Steve se perdería de los festejos iniciales dentro del puente de mando, de la visión hipnotizante del horizonte en sus primeras millas náuticas y bajaba hacia a la cubierta de segunda clase a visitar a la joven duquesa que ahora era solo una exiliada. Sin embargo, el oficial aceptaba la tarea de buen grado ya que había hecho servicio militar en Norteamérica en su juventud y era el más calificado abordo para el trabajo

 

En el pequeño camarote de segunda encontró a la joven duquesa, con su dama de compañía desempacando mientras hacía algunos comentarios en ruso que sonaban irritados de alguna manera (quizá era solo el acento del idioma), a los que la chica de despampanante belleza contestaba desganadamente mientras enroscaba y desenroscaba un rizo pelirrojo entre sus dedos al mirar por la ventana. Steve tuvo que toser un par de veces para llamar la atención de las damas, y aun así parecían demasiado ocupadas cada una en sus pensamientos como para ponerle atención al sargento de Marina.

 

–Este lugar es una pocilga. No es un lugar apropiado para su Alteza, el Zar estaría furioso si se diera cuenta de en qué condiciones...

–Nilovna, solo cállate.

 

Steve pasó saliva un poco intimidado por la situación; bien era más sencillo estar en fuego cruzado o izar velas en mitad de la tormenta perfecta que lidiar con mujeres, y más si se trataba de aristócratas del más alto estrato social. Sabía que tendría que lidiar con muchas personas así durante el viaje así que ya era hora de tomar valor, cerró la puerta tras de sí después echar una ojeada al pasillo lleno de pasajeros que iban y venían de la cubierta, entre los cuartos y por todos lados, dispuesto a enfrentar a un par de fieras soviéticas.

 

–Señoras, si tienen tiempo me gustaría discutir algunas normas para salvaguardar su identidad, y por lo tanto su seguridad, a bordo...

–Necesitamos que cambie estas "rrrasposas" sábanas por unas de seda, 1000 hilos si es...

–¡Nilovna! –saltó Natalya repentinamente de su asiento junto a la ventana, caminando con la furia y elegancia propias de la realeza para acercarse al sargento tras dedicarle una severa mirada a su acompañante. –¿Medidas, oficial? ¿Cómo dejar de pretender que estamos en el Palacio de Invierno? –preguntó mordaz aun mirando a la señora llamada Nilovna.

–Esto... s-sí, pero no es necesario...

–No se preocupe, oficial... ¿Rogers?

-Sargento.

-Sargento Rogers –corrigió restándole importancia al echarse el cabello rojo detrás del hombro desenfadadamente. –Mire, sé perfectamente en qué condiciones vengo aquí y el favor que nos ha hecho su Majestad, la Reina Madre de Inglaterra, al darnos salvoconducto hacia Norteamérica a mi y a mis hermanas. Simplemente quiero llegar cuanto antes a América para que dejen de dar largas al traslado de mis hermanas, en especial la pequeña Anastasia... Ella debió haber sido la primera.

–Comprendo su frustración, su Alteza, pero es necesario que los traslados se hagan de manera discreta, bien planeada, con intervalos de tiempo considerables...

–Eso también lo sé.

–B-bien... –por un lado, a Steve le alegraba que la duquesa fuese tan madura y aparentemente inteligente a tan corta edad (unos 16), pero se volvía chocante aquél tono frívolo y cortante de erres marcadas y vocales volátiles. –En ese caso les pediría que se abstengan de usar joyas o ropa demasiado ostentosa, no dejen entrar a nadie en el cuarto pero es bueno que socialicen solo un poco para evitar levantar sospechas, respetables damas. ¿Han pensado en algún alias que aun suene ruso? Con todo respeto, su acento es algo notorio.

–Nina y Natasha Ivanova, madre e hija, venimos de Minsk y buscamos suerte en América. Muy comunes –intervino la dama de compañía, tal vez buscando redimirse del reciente regaño.

–Excelente, milady. Solo cabe recordarles que no deben salir del camarote por la noche, los chalecos salvavidas están en el armario y no duden en dirigirse a cualquiera de los oficiales para cualquier emergencia o la más mínima sospecha. Yo estaré visitándolas regularmente y levantaré reportes a diario.

–¡Qué profesional! Ya podré dormir tranquila –era muy obvia la nota de sarcasmo en la exclamación de Natasha, pero Steve no dijo nada al respecto.

–Si todo ha quedado claro y no hay nada más que agregar, yo me retiro -Steve sonrió impecablemente e hizo un saludo militar a las mujeres antes de dar la media vuelta para salir. – ¡Ah! Le diré a alguna criada que cambie las sábanas.

 

Dicho esto, Steve Rogers salió del camarote suspirando largamente al pensar que quizá esta sería una tarea más complicada de lo que había pensado en un comienzo pero el deber es el deber. Sonrió para si al pasarse una mano por el cabello rubio perfectamente peinado, más su sonrisa desapareció al ver a tres hombres apiñados en un extremo del corredor, murmurando sospechosamente en un lenguaje desconocido para él mientras miraban furtivamente en su dirección. Al darse cuenta de que el sargento los miraba, los hombres corrieron en dirección opuesta para desaparecerse entre la cantidad de gente que había en aquel pasillo, Steve maldijo entre dientes sacando el revólver discretamente al correr entre las personas pidiendo disculpas y dando empujones para detener a los sospechosos. Desafortunadamente, al doblar la esquina se encontró con un pasillo completamente desierto.

 

Éste corredor terminaba en la escalera de servicio, lo cual suponía otra gran dificultad para el sargento; Steve abrió la puerta con cautela empuñando siempre la pistola, mirando primero hacia arriba y después hacia abajo para mirar por las ranuras de las escaleras de metal, tratando de adivinar hacia dónde habían huido los sospechosos. Su instinto le dijo que tenía que bajar y cautelosamente descendió por las escaleras, atento a cualquier ruido o movimiento que pudiera delatar a los fugitivos. Un estrepitoso ruido metálico fue la señal que esperaba el sargento de Marina y bajó los escalones de dos en dos, saltando la última barandilla para aterrizar en la planta de maquinarias dónde había localizado el origen del ruido. De nuevo no había rastro de nadie pero su instinto le decía que no estaba solo.

 

Apuntando con la pistola a cada uno de los recovecos oscuros entre las máquinas que impulsaban los motores del barco, Steve caminó por la pasarela de metal sigilosamente para continuar la persecución. Otro ruido metálico detrás de una máquina a su derecha disparó la alarma en su interior y rápidamente rodeó la máquina quitando el seguro a la pistola.

 

– ¡Quieto ahí! ¡Las manos en alto!

– ¡N-no estaba haciendo nada! ¡Lo juro!

– ¡Silenc...! ¿Qué? ¿Otra vez usted?

 

Detrás de la máquina no había otro más que el mismo millonario excéntrico de barba y cabello oscuro que había llegado tarde en la mañana, tenía una llave de tuercas en una mano y una linterna en la otra, pero de ahí en más no parecía ninguna amenaza, incluso parecía haberse llevado un buen susto. Steve bajó el arma y suspiró derrotado mirando al rededor, sabiendo que ahora sería imposible atrapar a sus sospechosos por culpa de ese extraño hombre.

 

–¿Se puede saber qué está haciendo aquí? Esta zona está restringida para los pasajeros.

–Solo venía a echar un vistazo a las máquinas. –Respondió el hombre llevándose una mano al pecho, aparentemente aún muy alterado, quizá hasta iba a darle un ataque al corazón así que Steve se forzó a calmarse a pesar del enojo que sentía.

–Olvide eso. –Bufó guardándose la pistola y se apretó el puente de la nariz realmente estresado. –¿Vio algo anormal o sospechoso por aquí?

–¿Anormal? Sí, los pistones de las bombas de agua son obsoletos e insuficientes para una embarcación de este tamaño. Yo usaría una versión hidráulica más potente como las que he desarrollado recientemente (son maravillosas, por cierto), pues me sorprende que crean que tendrán la capacidad en dado caso que oc...

–¡Eso no! -exclamó al borde de la exasperación sin importarle si estaba faltando al respeto a un pasajero de primera clase, había cosas más urgentes en juego. –Me refiero a un grupo de hombres que pasó corriendo por aquí.

–¡Ah! ¡Ellos! Tal vez. ¿Qué eran? ¿Polizontes? ¿Ladrones? ¿Asesinos?

–Eso no es de su incumbencia.

–Entonces no, no los vi.

 

Steve respiró hondo y miró a los ojos castaños del hombre con severidad.

 

–Mire, señor ...

–Stark. Tony Stark.

–Señor Stark –ladró crispando las manos como si deseara ahorcarlo pero necesitara de todo su autocontrol para no hacerlo. –Necesito su cooperación o de lo contrario estaría poniendo en riesgo la seguridad de toda persona abordo, ¿sería tan amable de decirme lo que ha visto?

 

El moreno pareció debatirse un momento entre si ayudar o si continuar jugando con la mente del oficial, optando finalmente por la primera opción y tener piedad, a pesar de que su voz conservaba el tono petulante de superioridad

 

–Corrieron en aquella dirección y los oí subir por aquella otra escalera, eran tres ¿cierto?

–Efectivamente. –Dijo dando media vuelta para comenzar a caminar a zancadas en la dirección indicada, pero el otro caballero salió al trote para seguirlo de cerca.

–No vas a alcanzarlos.

–Ya lo sé. –"y es tu culpa" pensó.

–Déjame acompañarte, tengo memoria fotográfica. Además, estoy aburrido.

–Señor Stark...

–Llámame Tony, el señor Stark es mi padre.

–Tony –le costaba llamar a un pasajero por su nombre, pero era una situación desesperada. –Aquí solo puede entrar personal autorizado, así que no quiero volver a verlo por aquí ni en ninguna otra zona restringida...

–Pero...

–... Si identifica a alguno de estos hombres, no se acerque y búsqueme de inmediato. Sargento de Marina Steve Rogers –prosiguió mirándolo con la misma seriedad directamente a los ojos para asegurarse que le ponía atención. –Es probable que sean eslavos y seguramente vienen en segunda o tercera, incluso de polizontes, pero confío en que me llamará si llega a verlos ¿cierto?

–Sí, si lo haré, pero sería mejor si yo...–ahora el desesperado parecía ser Tony, aparentemente muy indignado por tener que acatar órdenes de un marinerito cualquiera.

–Maravilloso. Ahora salga de aquí o lo voy a arrestar, me importa poco quien sea usted. –Aseveró con una sonrisa impecable mientras reemprendían el camino hacia las escaleras, esta vez con más calma debido a la resignación y el cansancio. Vaya primer día.

–¡Qué insolencia! ¿No has oído hablar de las Industrias Stark?

–Seguramente sí, pero en altamar mando yo. –Ya estaba harto de duquesas rusas y de millonarios raros.

–¿Ah sí? Pues presentaré una queja a White Star y...

–Manténgase alejado de los problemas, es todo lo que le pido, Stark –El sargento volvió a mirarle a los ojos al llegar a la puerta para regresar a la cubierta de primera clase, acercando su rostro con una expresión que no admitía réplica.

–Problemas es mi segundo nombre –responde desafiante al cruzarse de brazos, haciendo un gesto provocativo al torcer la boca, retándolo.

–Entonces tendré que mantenerlo vigilado, señor Stark.

–Eso me encantaría. –Esta vez fue el inventor el que sonrió enarcando una ceja, incitando y retando al oficial a siquiera intentar mantenerlo bajo control. El rubio miró a otro lado, tratando de tragarse las ganas de borrarle esa sonrisa a puñetazos y de disimular que ese gesto le había parecido demasiado atractivo.

–Usted solo avíseme si ve algo sospechoso y si va a meterse en problemas, trate de que no afecte a otros pasajeros ni a la tripulación ¿contento? –Bufó Steve dando por perdida la batalla, alejándose por el pasillo a zancadas mientras echaba maldiciones en voz baja a cada aristócrata y burgués a bordo del Titanic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *El incidente del Titanic fue en 1912, pero desde finales del siglo XIX que se vivía un ambiente de tensión en Europa por la fuerza de las superpotencias económicas y militares, la pelea por colonias africanas y otras cosillas por ahí que fueron antecedentes de la Primera Guerra Mundial de 1914-1918 (nótese que no soy historiadora y tampoco quiero hacer esto demasiado largo). Referente a la Revolución Rusa de 1917, en 1905, tuvo lugar una primera revolución tras la derrota rusa ante Japón en la guerra Ruso-Japonesa. El 22 de enero, se convocó una manifestación en San Petersburgo para exigir reformas al zar Nicolás II, siendo esta duramente reprimida, en lo que se conoce como el Domingo Sangriento. Se produjeron huelgas masivas en San Petersburgo inmediatamente después del Domingo Sangriento. Más de 400.000 trabajadores se habían unido a finales de enero. Esta actividad se propagó rápidamente a otros centros industriales en Polonia, Finlandia y la costa báltica. En resumen, Rusia era un santo desmadre pero la familia imperial no fue masacrada hasta 1918, así que en mi AU podemos suponer que estaban huyendo poco a poco. {Fuente: Wikipedia y las ideas de Anya}

**Author's Note:**

> So, esto está con el mismo título en fanfiction. Solo no vean mis trabajos anteriores allá que dan pena.  
> Hace poco leí un fanfic como este en inglés pero yo publiqué primero en fanfiction (dispensen mi paranoia, realmente no importa). Busco traductor al inglés, btw.


End file.
